


Tommyinnit x reader Wing AU

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Tommyinnit Wing AU, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader is living with Techno, Philza, and Ranboo after Tommy "Betrayed" them. Reader goes out to find someone that is just like them, Someone else other then Philza. Wait. Didn't Philza have a son that has wings?
Relationships: TommyInnit/You, Tommyinnit/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Hi!

A new book! poggers!

And i am just gonna say it here, **Tommy is ok with x reader** but **NOT** people shipping him with **his friend.**

I also will **NOT** be sexualizing him because he is a **MINOR** and he has stated to not comfortable with it.

ANYWAYS i hope you guys will enjoy!


	2. Traveling

Wings: Dark red and fading into White (or what ever you want)

Life is pretty nice right now, Living with Techno, Philza, and Ranboo was pretty nice and everything. But Techno and Philza were barely there for me and Ranboo. I have met a few people from Dream smp and other people. The only people that Techno and Philza told me that I wasn't supposed to talk to wasTommyinnit, Quackity, Dream, and Tubbo. I am not sure why but Techno said that they are enemies.

"Hey Tech, i'll be gone for a bit" I said walking out the door as Techno was making potatoes and potions, he hummed a yes and I left closing the door behind me. I sprinted towards the neither portal, seeing Ranboo stood there picking up Grass and placing it back.

"Ranboo!" I yelled waving my arms in the air to get Ranboo's attention. He quick turned and waved back.

"Hi!" He said with a quiet Enderman noise. You giggled at the noise as Ranboo went red.

"Sorry" he said covering his face from eh embarrassment. I chuckled and punched his arm slightly not wanting to hurt the taller.

"I am gonna go to the Dream smp" I said to him and he nodded. Ranboo didn't talk much but he would listen. But I wanted to listen to him.

"Ranboo, how is the voices?" I asked which made Ranboo sigh.

"I-..." Ranboo said, I knew he was thinking it over I know everything. It was Dream.

"Dream, right? It sounded like...Dream." I said, I never liked Speaking about Him. He was...well is still, Never mind. Ranboo looked at my shocked.

"H-how did you know!?" Ranboo said with wide eyes staring into my soul. I look at the neither portal and sighed.

"I cA-" I said making a noise that was nonhuman like, almost like a distorted yell. I looked at Ranboo and he looked at me placing his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Your like me" I froze at the sentence, He has to do this alone just like... Like... With tears falling out of my face a pushed Ranboo way and ran to the portal. I could've talk to him, i could've. I don't wanna end up like Dream.

As I landing face first in the nether ground I sighed and stood up looking over at the Bridges people have built. [not mellohi playing]

I walking across the cobblestone path that Tommy made before "betraying" Techno. And thought, I really don't think people understand each other and it's annoying. Bad wanted Skeppy to not be affected by the egg? So he affects himself? Niki and Jack want to kill Tommy for something that he doesn't have control over? Fundy wants everyone vs him to make the server one? It's all a big joke. They are just hurting themselves. Get the discs

"What..?" I said now standing in front of the Dream smp nether portal. The voice went way...It sounded like...No. I shook off the thought and went into the portal. And saw a white hooded guys standing at the entrance.

"Punz?..." i said and the man turning and smiled at me putting his sword away and walking towards me, He hugged me and I hugged him back, He smelling like honey.

"how are you?" he said pulling way with a smile still plastered on his face, I smiled for the first time in months. Punz was like a brother

"Good" I said with a giggle and he laughed, Punz looked at me in the eyes and turned serious.

"Y/N Are you ok? With yknow... Dream?" Punz said, he was the only one that knew about me and Dream. He patted my back and pointed to the prisons way, i shook my head. All of a sudden two boys ran up the stairs. Thats... SHIT.

Third person POV:

"YOOOOOO" A blond hair boy with a raccoon tail and yellow wing said as he came running up the stairs, someone like you? Following him was a brown haired boy with small ram horns smiling brightly. You looked around looking for a place to go, but Punz slapped you on the back. You looked at him and he looked back at you with a smile. You breathed in and out and smiled at the two boys before you.

"Hey,Your Y/N right?" The brown haired guys said smiling as the Tall blond male stared you down. You smiled at the boys.

"Yep, and i am assuming your Tubbo and that's Tommy?" You said with a laugh and Tommy had a smile plastered on his face, he stared at your wing and the scars that you had, he thought he looked beautiful. Tubbo nudged Tommy shoulder singling that he was staring to long.

"Have fun! I need to go help Sam with stuff in the prison" he said whispering the last part to you. You nodded and looked at Tubbo and Tommy quickly taking in their looks more then before.

Tommy had bright blond hair [i was telling myself not to write "Fucking piss hair"] with raccoon ear sticking out and baby blue eyes that shined brightly, And white shirt with red going across half of it, bandages, bruises, snd scars everywhere that was visable. He said large yellow wings that would open showing him being more confident then ever, with a raccoon tail following behind him.

Tubbo had darkish brown hair with small ram horns popping out of his puffy hair, his light green eyes looked at you with awe with his small ram tail hanging from behind, With his winter coat and long pants from his new home.

"Well! Let's get to know each other!" Tubbo smiled and Tommy yelled a "yeah!" From behind. You,Tommy, and Tubbo ran over to the place were this person "Sam nook" that Tommy was talking about.

"Ah! Wait you need a safe uniform" Tommy said going inside the building area talking to the talk Green bear man.

You started to feel dizzy, the world was spinning then you feel a heavy Weight on your shoulders and black.

~~**I guess theres more about you and you don't know.** ~~


End file.
